


Por culpa del Katsudon

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Contenido subido de tono, Drabble Sequence, Embarazo no planeado, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Semi-AU(?), comedic, family!fic, probable OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Yuuri está engordando de nuevo y Viktor le echa la culpa al Katsudon.O como Minako deduce que no utilizaron cierto elemento  luego del último Grand Prix Final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz navidad! Espero todos estén pasando unas buenas festividades, lo cierto es que aún sigo reticente por el termino del anime así que permítanme llorar un poco. Estaba en el Team Yuuri, pasando por el Team Chris, Team Pichit y Team Otabek, más no estaba con Yuri, no es que me desagrade el personaje, tengo mis razones. Por esto hice este Drabble para quitarme un del mal sabor de boca, y resulto que se paso de palabras y ahora puede considerarse como un One-Shot. ¡Upsi!
> 
> Espero les guste <3
> 
> Gracias a Sthefy Sweetnam por beetear éste drabble, besos a ella <3

—¡Vit-Vitya!

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso tan rápido?

—¡Vit-¡ ¡Ah!

Oh, sí.

Su Yuuri había ganado de nuevo el Grand Prix Final, el sentimiento de gozó hizo sonreír a Viktor mientras empujaba un poco más fuerte contra las caderas de Yuuri. Un trasero rosado moliéndose contra su pelvis, jadeante y tembloroso, Yuuri intentaba decir su nombre sin perder el aliento entre los gemidos y estocadas.

Lucia tan lindo.

Inclinado sobre su pecho en la barra de licores de la pequeña habitación del hotel, manteniéndose en puntillas y con apenas su traje del programa libre abierto para descubrir justo lo suficiente. ¿Cómo Viktor podía negársele cuando esa preciosa criatura gemía por él, cuando le había concedido el orgullo de ser el entrenador, el esposo, del actual campeón cinco veces seguidas del Grand Prix Final?

Se inclinó para besar el cuello de su esposo con adoración, justo antes del orgasmo que lo hizo apretar sus manos a las caderas de Yuuri y encajarlas con fuerza contra su pene. El hombre japonés crispó los dedos de sus pies, tembloroso y jadeante apoyó todo su peso contra la barra.

—Creo que olvidamos algo—Viktor besó el cuello de Yuuri, el sudor corría por su sien y aún no recuperaba por completo el aliento, pero algo muy dentro de sí le decía que habían olvidado una cosa importante.

—¿Uh? —Yuuri murmulló, cansado y apenas despierto, sus ojos llorosos por el orgasmo querían cerrarse, aún así apoyó su mejilla encendida contra el frió mármol de la barra para mirar a su esposo—, ¿Cerraste la puerta?  
El mayor exclamó un sonido de afirmación, adormilado contra la espalda de su pareja.

—Mmm—masculló restándole importancia.

Viktor rió abrazando a su esposo tan fuerte contra su pecho como para volverlo a dejar sin aliento, este se quejó por el sudor y el olor almizcle del sexo. La adrenalina y las emociones excitantes por haber ganado los habían llevado, apresurados, a la habitación de hotel, era la primera vez que aquella sensación caliente que corría bajo su piel luego de cada competencia sobrevivía a las entrevistas y la gala, se habían dejado llevar por el apasionante sentimiento del brusco sexo desenfrenado, y a su paso…

…se habían olvidado del solitario condón en el piso.

**-Baby!History-**

Había pasado en octubre, un poco después del Grand Prix, un día simplemente empezó a engordar de la nada.

—¿De la nada?—Mari alzó una caja llena de la recepción para llevarla a una habitación recientemente ocupada—, has comido tanto kastsudon desde que llegaste que pensé nunca empezarías a engordar.

—¿Uh, realmente es así?—Yuuri tanteó un poco de su vientre tenso bajo la sudadera de franela, no se sentía como la suave curva que se formaba por falta de ejercicio, ¡tampoco era normal que se acumulara en sus caderas!

—¡Padre!

—¿Si, Mari?—el hombre se asomó detrás de una puerta de papel.

—¿Yuuri ha subido de peso?

—¡Claro, claro, su cintura esta tan ancha como la tuya, Mari!

—¡¡Papá!!—ambos hermanos gritaron antes de que Toshiya cerrara la puerta y huyera.

—Oh, ese viejo—Mari gruñó, miró a Yuuri y volvió barbullar—, de todos modos yo no soy el patinador que quiere romper el récord de su esposo en la siguiente temporada, ¿eh?

—Tienes el mismo sentido del humor que papá—Mari le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna mientras huía, Hiroko escogió ese momento para entrar y captar la mueca desesperanzada que Yuuri le dedicó al lugar vacío en donde antes había estado Mari.

Era cierto que en mal estado físico no lograría ganar el próximo Grand Prix, probablemente sería su última participación en el mundo del patinaje artístico, cumpliría 29 el año próximo e incluso para él la edad seria un problema para mantenerse como competidor y más aún, seguir ganando. Había llegado a ser pentacampeón igual que Viktor, después de volverse hexacampeón se retiraría satisfecho.

—Uh, ¿Qué pasa con esa cara triste?—preguntó mientras sacaba unas cuantas botellas vacías de sake para rellenarlas—, si te anima un poco, ha sobrado Katsudon en la cocina.

—No, me abandonó el apetito—intentó excusarse, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos pero la pregunta en su rostro hizo permanecer a Hiroko atenta—¿Tengo las caderas tan anchas como Mari?—el leve murmulló afligido hizo reír a Hiroko, ella negó.

—¿Quién lo ha dicho? ¿Toshiya-kun no es así? Ah, vamos Yuuri, para tener las caderas tan anchas como Mari tendrías que estar tan embarazado como ella, hablando de embarazo, ¿no te ha dejado ayudar con las cajas?

—No, cree que sus últimos días aquí debe ayudar cuanto pueda.

—Ah, su esposo vendrá pronto de Tokyo, ¿no es así? Debo preparar sus maletas, te encantará Takao es un buen chico, Mari eligió bien—y Yuuri no lo dudaba, conocía el carácter de su hermana, ella no se casaría tan rápido con alguien que ella no considerara lo suficientemente bueno—, si se te levanta el apetito más tarde, sigue habiendo Katsudon recién servido.

—Claro—Yuuri observó a su madre ir hasta la cocina jurando no ir tras de ella por más de su platillo favorito, si en verdad quería mantener su figura hasta el próximo Grand Prix y rebasar la cantidad de medallas de oro que Viktor exhibía en la repisa de su apartamento en San Petersburgo.

No cumplió ese juramento.

Media hora después Viktor lo encontró comiendo Katsudon en la cocina, vestía ligero con una chaqueta y Makkachin venia tras de él listo para su cena después de su paseo de la tarde. El perro ladró con alegría saltando alrededor de Yuuri, pidiendo un poco del cuenco de cerdo.

—¿Más Katsudon?—la risa barítono de Viktor hizo que Yuuri embozara un puchero culpable, el hombre ruso abrazó la cintura de su esposo hasta tantear el área que sobresalía—, ¿no crees que ya es más que suficiente?

Yuuri intento no sentirse culpable mientras engullía la última cuchara de cerdo, Viktor apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su esposo para aspirar su aroma y mascullar un “No me estas escuchando”

—Este será el último—los grandes ojos castaños de Yuuri removieron cierto sentimiento de añoranza en Viktor, más no cedió.

—¿Cómo esperas mantener tu figura para el siguiente Grand Prix? Has estado comiendo Katsudon desde que llegamos.

—Pero Viktor—la queja fue acallada por un beso, a eso le siguieron los acuerdos y el desenlace inevitable, que fue sexo en la noche. A pesar de su promesa el pensamiento, la necesidad, por comer Katsudon siguió dentro de Yuuri hasta que su periodo de descanso hubiera terminado y necesitara ponerse al día con su entrenamiento para el siguiente Grand Prix.

—¿Mareos y nauseas?—Yuuko lució sorprendida por un instante, pero una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro una vez pudo pensarlo mejor—, nunca fuiste de estomago débil ¿Te has emocionado con el katsudon de nuevo?

—Yuuko— las mejillas regordetas de Yuuri se arrebolaron, se quitaba los patines después de una práctica larga mientras Yuuko hacia mantenimiento, le había comentado sobre los malestares que había sufrido durante la última semana casi por casualidad mientras charlaban sobre las gemelas—, no lo he comido desde hace 9 días, Viktor me lo prohibió.

—Vaya, has contado los días.

—¡Yuuko!

Ella rió, cantarina, su rostro joven sonrojado por la risa lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Los mareos en verdad no habían sido un gran problema, sólo los tenía en la mañana y realizaba los saltos sin ningún inconveniente, pero las nauseas habían estado atacándolo cada vez que olía comida, sólo el Katsudon, recién hecho con cerdo salteado y arroz bien cocido, hacía que su estomago se asentara.

—¿Antojos?—Minako bajó el tarro de cerveza que bebía con suma lentitud, su rostro atractivo volteó a ver a Viktor viendo el futbol junto a Toshiya y Takao, el esposo de Mari—¿Desde cuándo?

—No son antojos—Yuuri se defendió con vergüenza—, sólo a veces me gustaría comer un poco más de Katsudon, no importa cuán lleno este o qué hora sea, quiero un poco más.

—Esos son antojos—Mari dictaminó, sentándose a un lado de su hermano—, cuando terminaba el primer trimestre no podía dejar la comida china, era tan deliciosa.

—No son antojos—Yuuri volvió a insistir, sus mejillas rojas y aspecto arrepentido hicieron reír a su madre.

—En tu embarazo, Yuuri, también tuve muchos antojos, pero en especial nauseas, no podía oler el sake porque corría a vomitar.

—No son antojos, sólo me siento un poco mal si no es Katsudon—la riña logró captar la atención de Viktor.

—Sobre mareos, dijiste que te sentías mareado cuando estábamos en el estudio ayer, ¿te has sentido mejor?—mencionó Minako de pasada mientras le daba otro trago a su tarro, era casi irreal como una delgada figura de bailarina como la de Minako lograba soportar tanto alcohol.

¿Mareos? Se preguntó Viktor, Yuuri no había comentado nada de mareos.

—Sólo fue en la mañana—masculló el hombre moreno, de un momento a otro las tres mujeres lo tenían acorralado en un interrogatorio frente a la mesita de la cena, arrodilladas frente a sus comidas.

—Ah, pero también dijiste que sentías nauseas esta mañana cuando oliste el melocotón con sake, ¿no te estás sintiendo bien?—Hiroko podría parecer una madre despreocupada, pero su naturaleza dulce no le permitía reclamar cosas de sus hijos sino más bien darles atención, eso no le restaba la preocupación maternal.

Desde su posición frente al televisor y más al tanto de la charla que del futbol, Viktor frunció el ceño. Definitivamente Yuuri no le había mencionado eso.

—Mareos, antojos y estas engordado—se río Minako—, casi parece que-

Su frase quedo a la mitad, ojos oscuros se abrieron sorprendidos y enseguida volteó hacía Viktor que le devolvió una frustrada mirada azul.

—Ey, Viktor, ¿Lo hicieron hace dos meses, después de Grand Prix, quizás?—la lengua suelta de Minako borracha era una maravilla.

—¡MINAKO-SEMPAI!—Yuuri no pudo evitar gritar, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas se había expandido a toda su cara, no era necesario, en verdad, que lanzara esas preguntas al aire con tanta facilidad.

—Uh, bueno—Viktor sonrió con esa característica picardía brillante en sus ojos, se le hacía divertido, entendió Yuuri. Para ese momento Toshiya y Takao también dirigían su atención a la charla vergonzosa—Si, lo hicimos un par de veces luego del Grand Prix Final.

—¡¡VIKTOR!!—el grito de Yuuri fue tan fuerte que su acento japonés hizo sonar distorsionado el nombre de su esposo.  
—Vamos, hermanito. Estamos todos entre adultos—Bromeó Takao, el hombre no era mayor de 30, un trabajador de empresa que Mari había conocido en una visita a Japon, pronto se la llevaría, a ella y a su hijo, juntos a Tokyo.

—¿Utilizaron preservativos?—la cara seria con que la que lo dijo su antigua instructora de baile hizo creer a Yuuri el que era una escena irreal, falsa, definitivamente no debía estar pasando.

—Claro que-—el rostro de Viktor se volvió pálido en sólo segundos, una incrédula mueca se creó en su rostro cuando miró hacía Yuuri, que lucía igual de pálido—… no.

—Pues allí lo tienen—con un último sorbo a su cerveza la ya borracha Minako sonrió con gracia—, esa panza no es culpa del Katsudon, ¡Felicidades! ¡Compren patines talla duende! Ey, Hiroko-san, ¿puede rellenar este tarro?

—C-claro.

Hiroko huyó hasta la cocina con prisa, el resto en la sala no pudo evitar exclamar sorprendidos, mientras Minako se regodeaba por haberlo descubierto primero.

Después del revuelo y los murmullos, llegó la calma.

Viktor y Yuuri se habían internado dentro de las aguas termales para huir de los “¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?” que atiborraron la estancia después de la declaración de Minako con la excusa de relajarse luego de una tarde llena de entrenamiento.

—Y-—Yuuri rompió el silencio incomodo, nunca habían hablado de niños antes, no sabía si Viktor quería hijos o si en verdad ambos estarían de acuerdo, ni siquiera sabían que él era un receptor lo suficientemente fértil como para cimentar un embarazo con tanta facilidad—, crees en verdad que esté…

La palabra se sentía como un monstruo al final del pasillo, no tenía el valor de decirlo.

—Embarazado—Viktor sentenció, sin temerle a la palabra—, no estaremos seguros hasta hacer una prueba médica.

—No podre participar en el próximo Grand Prix si es así—el leve murmulló con el que Yuuri lo dijo hizo fruncir el ceño de Viktor, acercó a su esposo hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo y besar su hombro, donde un pequeñísimo lunar a veces tentaba su cordura.

—Si no lo quieres… —empezó.

—¿Tú lo quieres?—Yuuri se giró con una mirada que Viktor conocía muy bien, la determinación en esos ojos cálidos y rostro suave.

—Es nuestro—Viktor gimió frustrado, el agua caliente ondeó bajo él cuando estrechó más a Yuuri contra su pecho—Por favor, Yuuri no me hagas decidir a mí, lo quiero, por supuesto que lo quiero. Es nuestro, tuyo y mío. Por supuesto que quiero un hijo tuyo, nada me haría más feliz, ni otra medalla de oro, ni un récord mundial.

—Entonces—Yuuri sollozó—¿Por qué estas llorando?

Viktor no notó las lagrimas que empañaban su visión hasta que levanto el rostro, un sentimiento apresaba su pecho con saña, suave, vacilante, atiborrante, algo que no podía descifrar.

Tal vez era…

Anhelo.

—No lo esperaba, me ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿y tú?—apartó una de sus manos de la cintura de Yuuri para levantar su barbilla temblorosa y sonreírle—¿Por qué llora mi dulce Yuuri?

—Repentinamente siento miedo—la confesión hizo a Viktor sonreír con ternura, apoyó su otra mano sobre el vientre tenso que había atribuido a la ingesta excesiva de katsudon, podía leer las inseguridades de Yuuri en su rostro, el si no serian buenos padres, si realmente estaban preparados, si valía la pena dejar su carrera.

—Oye, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad es un bebé, después de todo puede ser los tazones de cerdo.

Eso hizo sonreír a Yuuri, Viktor se sintió tranquilo con ello, decidieron no pensar más en el hecho de que podrían ser padres hasta que fuera confirmado.

Dos días después las pruebas médicas lo hicieron.

 _Tendrían un bebé_.

**Author's Note:**

> Como verán está serie de Drabbles seguirá la línea temporal del anime hasta un punto determinado, empecé a esquematizar esta historia desde el segundo capítulo de la serie así que estaba llena de especulación, incluso no esperaba que nuestra parejita se volviera canon así que ya había planificado un romance, propuesta y matrimonio propios. 
> 
> Además en esta línea de tiempo Yuuri si gano la medalla de oro en su primer año con Viktor como su entrenador (Sorry, Yuri, but not sorry) a partir de allí ha ganado cinco veces seguidas y su objetivo es romper la marca de Viktor en el Grand Prix. Mantendré aspectos importantes como la propuesta de matrimonio (esos no son amuletos, dejen de engañarnos) y el que Yuuri se muda a Rusia a entrenar con Viktor porque le favorecen a mi historia y lo que tenía planeado para ella, pero Viktor no habría vuelto a competir y lamentablemente Yuri se vería opacado por la sombra de Yuuri el resto de los años que este estuviese en competencia.
> 
> Otro aspecto importante es el Mpreg, le estuve dando vueltas a cómo podría justificarlo sin implicar Omegaverse, intersexualidad, experimentos o condiciones aisladas que pudieran ser algo rebuscadas, por lo que concluí que esto será un semi-AU, por lo anterior explicado y porque la historia se desenvuelve en un universo donde ambos sexos pueden tener un gen receptivo que activa otros recesivos y los hace capaces de desarrollar un vientre en el caso de los varones y un miembro masculino en el caso de las mujeres, por lo cual no hay Homofobia ni problemas con los matrimonios del mismo sexo aún si estos no posean el gen, quiero apoyarme en esto también para explicar algo de ese hermoso e ideal mundo que Kubo-sensei nos regalo. 
> 
> Sin más que aclarar, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Besos enormes!


End file.
